


Blackmail

by Vendetta1897



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Proof, Recording, Stakeout, The devil does snore, mischevious Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/pseuds/Vendetta1897
Summary: On a very long stakeout Chloe realises things have been a bit too silent...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Well then, here it is Antarctic_Echoes. I did warn you that is was rather short, but here you go anyway. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so apologies for any mistakes, hope you enjoy it guys! Feel free to comment, I'd love to hear what you all think. Now, on with the show...

It had been a long few days, the new case they caught at the beginning of the week dragging on seemingly forever. Every lead they tracked down came to a dead end. There were no witnesses and the only suspect, the victim’s husband, was no-where to be found. That is until they received a tip that he may be camping out in the warehouse district. So here they were, the detective and her devilish partner, staking out the supposed warehouse.

 

They had been sitting here for 5 hours and nothing. Not so much as a peep. Chloe was beginning to think that their perp was in the wind and that this was a wasted evening. Although, being on stakeouts with Lucifer was less boring. Not that she would tell him that. She’d already been subject to multiple innuendo since arriving, but their easy banter had passed time quicker than usual. Their witty and sarcastic repartee always made things more interesting these days, certainly made it easier to come into work and get on with her job. All in all, things had improved massively since Lucifer had made himself her impromptu partner in solving crime. Not only down at the station, where her reputation had been redeemed among her fellow detectives and she could actually walk the halls without hostile glares and whispers following her, but her personal life had markedly improved as well. If it weren’t for Lucifer she wouldn’t have met Linda and Maze, and their little tribe as they called it, along with Ella, wouldn’t exist. For the first time in a long time she felt like she was living rather than just ghosting her way through life, looking after her daughter and burying herself in her work. She was letting her barriers down more often, and she was hard pressed to see that as a bad thing.

 

Not to mention her trips to Lux. These days they occurred more often, and even when she didn’t have a case for him to consult on. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Lucifer helped her to relax and unwind. His endless easy conversation distracted her mind from work. Of course, it did help that he wasn’t too bad too look at and that velvety voice of his did wonders for her… _Whoa, wow, not going down that rabbit hole thank you_ Chloe thought with a shake of her head.

 

Her thoughts had never taken that dark turn before, at least not when she was with Lucifer. His constant chatter always had her laughing along with him, picking a witty response or trying to ignore the racy comments. Frowning in confusion at her partners’ unusual silence she turned her head to face him in the passenger seat when a light snuffle caught her attention. Lucifer was leaning ever so slightly into the passenger door, his head lightly resting upon the glass, eyes shut and lips parted. Chloe bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to keep quiet, the corners of her lips rising and settling into a soft smile as she regarded her partner.

 

Then all of a sudden it came again. That little soft snuffling and it didn’t take a detective to figure out where it was coming from. Or rather whom. Chloe’s eyes crinkled in amusement as she let loose a quiet chuckle. And he had the nerve to say she snored! Albeit she was much worse, though in her defence it was only when drunk. Lucifer snuffled again just as Chloe made up her mind. Soundlessly, she shifted to a better position and drew her phone from her back pocket, unlocked the device and navigated to the camera app. With a mischievous grin worthy the so-called devil himself she hit record. Oh, she would definitely be using this against him, no matter how adorable it was. He was positively adamant that he did not snore. Not in the slightest. Well, she giggled, now she had concrete proof.

 

After gleaning two minutes of evidence which would no doubt serve her well, she contorted herself within the tight confines of the car and pocketed her phone. Then she shuffled into a comfortable position and leaned back to observe her partner. He was so different when he was asleep. The lines of his face softening and becoming more… angelic, for want of a better word. She still refused to believe that her partner was the devil, sure he may be brash and completely inappropriate at times, okay, most of the time, but deep down he truly cared. He wouldn’t act the way he did if he didn’t give a damn. He wouldn’t notice when a crime scene was getting her down and cheer her up with his usual glib comments, he wouldn’t occasionally pick Trixie up from school when Chloe and Dan were busy and unable to get away. More importantly, he wouldn’t have followed her to the warehouse all those months ago, risking his own life for her and her daughter.

 

With a world weary sigh, she leant forward and brushed the few errant curls back from his forehead and lightly trailed her fingertips down the side of his face, lingering on his cheek, where he unconsciously leaned into her touch. No, this man was anything but evil. He was too kind, too thoughtful, too protective over those he cared for. A light huff of laughter escaped her lips as she leaned back into her seat, her head lolling back onto the headrest, not once taking her eyes from him. A quick glance around revealed still no movement from the warehouse, no change at all and so she let her own eyes drift shut and followed her partner into the blissful realm of slumber.


End file.
